A touchscreen is known from DE 201 02 197 U1 (incorporated by reference). A touchscreen for display of electronic signals and an a confirming touch input of characters and symbols, consisting of a function level for display and key entry and a higher-order, point-deformable protective level corresponding to it, is disclosed in DE 201 02 197 U1. During selection of certain points of the functional level, by means of touch, at least one operating signal for the touch direction (haptic stimulus) of the user is detectable via the protected level at the position of the contact point in the deformed protected level and the operating signal for the touch direction (haptic stimulus) is generated by oscillation elements arranged eccentrically inside and/or beneath the function level. In addition, in the touchscreen known from DE 201 02 197 U1, transmission of the generated oscillations from the function to the protection level occurs by direct contact of the two levels and/or via the edge regions of the levels by rigid or elastic connection elements.
Details concerning touchscreens can be taken, for example, from the Internet page www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/. The following touchscreens of 3M™ are offered:                MicroTouch™ 12.1″ FPD Touch Monitor (vg. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/FPDdesktop.jhtlm)        MicroTouch™ M150 FPD Touch Monitor (vg. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/M150.jhtlm)        MicroTouch™ CRT Touch Monitor (vg. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/CRTdesktop.jhtlm)        MicroTouch™ ChassisTouch™ FPD Touch Monitor (vg. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/FPDchassis.jhtlm)        MicroTouch™ ChassisTouch™ CRT Touch Monitor (vg. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/CRTchassis.jhtlm)        
Additional details concerning touchscreens can also be taken from the following Internet pages:                www.elotouch.com/products/default.asp        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/5-wire.jhtml        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/PL.jhtml        www.3m-com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/FG.jhtml        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/SRTS.jhtml        
A touch control with haptic feedback for entry of signals into a computer and output of forces to a user of the touch control for haptic feedback is known from DE 201 80 024 U1 and the corresponding WO 01/54109 A1 (incorporated by reference), in which the touch control has a touch input device, which has a roughly flat contact surface, operated so that it enters a position signal into a processor of the computer, based on a position on the touch surface that the user touches, during which the position signal indicates the position in two dimensions. The touch control according to WO 01/54109 A1 also has at least one actuator connected to the touch input device, in which the actuator delivers a force to the touch input device, in order to provide a haptic sensation for the user touching the touch surface, in which the actuator delivers the force based on force information sent by the processor directly to the touch input device.
Haptic feedback is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,846, WO 03/038800 A (incorporated by reference) and WO 03/41046 A1 (incorporated by reference).
An operating element for a device with several selectable menus, functions and/or function values is known from DE 197 31 285 A1, having a surface that can be grasped by the user, and via which selection can be carried out by local movement or contact of the surface. The surface can be varied in its configuration according to the selected and/or selectable menus, function and/or function value.